


Amour à Deux

by jayreii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Bc im 100 perecent convinced he's autistic in canon so, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Unfinished, Vet Hannibal, Will is a teacher but that's just background info, domestic AU, or a murderer, they're good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayreii/pseuds/jayreii
Summary: Amour à Deux(French)> Love shared by two





	Amour à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last year and for some reason only posted it on tumblr and it got like 2 notes, so. hi. pls comment if you like, i might be encouraged to continue it then!

Will, with canaine on leash, walked up to the front desk of the reception at his local vets. “Hello. I have an appointment for my dog Winston at 6:30, I’m Will Graham.”

The woman at reception looked through her computer and spoke, “Ah, yes. Your regular vet actually just left all of a sudden, so now we have a new vet who will be taking your animals appointments now. His name is Doctor Lecter and I’m sure he’ll be to your liking.”

“Oh.” Will exclaimed, “that’s alright.”

“William Graham?”

Will turned around to see an exotically beautiful, older man with greyed light brown hair, in well-fitted white scrubs, calling out his name in an unfamiliar accent. His eyes beamed at the sight of the taller man, he gulped and froze suddenly, losing the ability to be attentive.

“Will Graham?” Doctor Hannibal Lecter repeated.

“Ah!” He shot up, “Yes. That’s me.” He stated louder.

Doctor Lecter turned to the younger man, initially taken aback by how ridiculously beautiful the man was. “Good. I’m Doctor Lecter. Would you mind bringing your hound and following me?”

When they entered the animal examination room, the vet told Will to put his dog on top of the examining table, which he complied.

“So, Will. What seems to be the problem?”

“Winston keeps on eating dirt outside. It’s really worrying me.”

“Hm,” the doctor stroked the retriever mix, “does he also eat the food that you put out for him?”

“Yeah, he does, so I don’t know why he’s so hungry for other stuff.” Will stated, perplexed.

The veterinarian opened up Winston’s mouth, while stroking his head with his other hand, observing the mutt’s fangs. “Well his teeth don’t look too bad. But there is still reminds left over from the dirt, but that’s to be expected.”

“Yes, well, I look after all of my dogs excessively and brush all of their teeth regularly.” Will explained, a little too fast and defensive. 

“I’m sure you do, I don’t doubt that.” Hannibal removed his hand from the dog’s mouth and looked towards Will. He stared at Will, while the latter was looking all around the room, in a scattered manner. The younger man had his arms folded, in anticipation.

“How long have you had Winston?”

“I only rescued him last week, but I still care a lot about him.”

“Ah,” The doctor realised. “That explains that then. The most likely reason why your beloved canine here would eat dirt is to make up for a nutritional imbalance. Certain kinds of soils are rich in zinc, iron, magnesium and potassium - nutrients dogs need to stay healthy. Consuming dirt may be Winston’s body’s way of making up for missing nutrients. In layman's terms, he needs a new diet.” 

The concerned dog lover was now looking straight at the veteratain, “But I make all of their food myself and all my dogs love it. And I make sure it has all of the right nutrients and everything for them.”

“I don’t doubt your abilities, Will. You seem like you care a lot for your dogs and your dog food seems to be fully efficient for your other dogs, but every one of them is different and Winston here may need other nutrients. I could recommend tablets for the short term and you could make sure that his food in the future has all the extra supplements that dirt has in.”

“Okay.” Will sighed. “Yes, I’ll take them for now and make sure Winston has all of that you just said in my next batch.”

“Good, good.” Hannibal wrote up a note for the necessary prescription, “here you go. You will be able to collect that from the next two days.” As Will’s finger slightly touched the doctor’s as he grabbed the note, he felt his heart rush and a subtle blush appeared on his face that the vet did not notice. 

“Thanks, Doctor.” Will coyly spoke.

“No problem.” Hannibal smiled. “You may leave now.” 

“Alright.” Will put the note in his pocket and walked over in front of his beloved dog, aggressively stroking his face with both hands. “Hi, boy. You’re gonna stop eating dirt, aren’t you? What a good boy.” Winston smiled in return, licking the brunette. 

Hannibal looked at this display, shocked and in awe of how precious and adorable the sight before his eyes was, as he had not seen anything like this before.

“Come on boy, we’re gonna go home now.” Will continued, grabbing the leash while Winston knew what was happening so he jumped down with the help of his owner. “Goodbye, Doctor Lecter.” Will stated, walking towards the door.

Said doctor coughed, just getting out of a daze. “Oh, yes. Goodbye, Will.”

…..

Will was about to open the backdoor of his car to let in Winston, when he overheard a familiar, albeit foreign voice, he then realised that the voice was cursing. He let Winston into the car and went over to investigate, only intending to leave the dog alone for a brief moment. 

He saw the doctor that just assisted in the aid of his beloved dog, stood in front of the open hood of his car. “God damn it, work!” A frustrated and outlandish voice let out.

“Doctor Lecter?” Will walked next to where the aforementioned doctor was. The brunette saw that the older man was leant over into the part of the car where the engine was, observing the issue. The certain angle the man was at made Will gulp and stare immensely. 

Hannibal moved backwards and looked to the side of him where the younger man was stood. “Oh. Um, Will, is it?” He pretended that he wasn’t certain of the others name. 

“Yeah, are you okay? Do you need any help?”

The vet huffed then took off his white scrubs with both hands, exposing a tightly fitted shirt that made Will’s blood rush to a certain place. Hannibal folded his scrubs onto his arms. “Ah, thank you, but it seems this is pretty messed up. So I will just call a professional for help.” He went into his pocket to get his phone, looked at the screen and the look on the vet’s face turned downhearted. “Hm. It seems that my phone has died. How wonderful.”

Will, for some reason, smiled at Hannibal’s response and offered, “Do you wanna use my phone?” 

“Ah, Will. What a life saver. Yes, thank you.” 

“That’s alright, Doctor.” Will grinned once more while he grabbed his phone, unlocked it and passed it over to the taller man, their hands brushed together at one point, making the shorter man mildly blush once again. 

Hannibal found an appropriate number and rang them up, telling them the issue and location, confirming the arrangement. He then returned the phone to Will, repeatedly showing his gratitude. “Thank you once again.”

“No problem, Doctor. How long did they say they will be?”

“An hour. However, you can leave and I will just wait unaided. Your dog also needs attention now.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll wait with you. I’ll just go and get Winston and we can all wait together.”

“I guess I can’t argue with you, as you seem determined.”

“Yup.” Will smiled as he got Winston out of the car and made his way back over to Hannibal, while the latter put down the hood of his Bentley. 

Will sat down onto the ground, bringing his dog with him. “Good boy, Winston.”

The younger man then petted the ground next to him that was empty. “Come on, Doctor Lecter, sit down. We’re gonna be here a while.”

“You do realise that we could just sit in one of our cars and wait there, right?”

Will looked up at the other man. “I like my idea better. Sit.” He petted the ground once more.

“I am not one of your dog's, Will.” He announced, half joking. 

Will smiled widely at this, “Come on, boy. Sit, boy. Be a good boy” Will laughed, looking up at the doctor, while Winston reacted to the words, so the dog lover petted him.

Hannibal rolled his eyes, admitting defeat. “Fine, whatever you wish, Will. As you are doing me a huge favour.” He sat down next to Will, crossed legged, placed his scrubs onto this lap, as the younger man then changed his seating position, tucking his knees into his body.

“It wasn't necessary for you to wait with me, though.” Hannibal reported.

“I don’t mind, Doctor. This is kinda fun.” He petted his dog once again. 

“If you desire, you can refrain from addressing me as Doctor at this point Will, if we are going to be with each other for a short while here. I feel that we have become more acquainted with each other now, after that charade you just played. You can call me Hannibal, if you wish.” Hannibal addressed, turning to the other man. 

“Okay, Hannibal.” Will also turned slightly more towards the doctor, but still lacked eye contact.

“Not a fan of eye contact, are you?” The vet noticed.

“Eyes are distracting. You see too much, you don’t see enough and it’s… hard to focus. I try to avoid eyes whenever possible.”

Hannibal stared at the younger man intensely as he was talking and merely gave a smile as an intintal response. After a short moment, the doctor spoke up. “Or maybe you just haven’t found the right person you can bare eye contact with.”

Will smiled, but still looked down. “Heh, Maybe.” He softly stated, stroking Winston. 

“So, Will.”

The dog lover looked up at the older man, “Hm?”

“I guess small talk is what would normally happen now, to kill time?”

The other man smiled. “Sure.”

“Well, then Will. You seem to have a great love for all of your dogs, how many of them do you have?”

The shorter man’s eyes and whole demeanor redidated and rose at the mention of his loved creatures. “I am obsessed with all of them so much. I have 7 dogs, but that’s still not enough. I need to rescue all of the dogs that need it.”

Hannibal’s heart thumped at the admiration that Will held for canines. “Rescue them? Are all of yours rescued?”

“Yeah, I tend to just find them all and take them in. Do you have any animals?”

“I have a grey persian cat.” 

“Oh, you’re a cat person?”

“Well, opposites attract, no?” Hannibal smiled. 

Will gulped. “I guess they do.” 

The mechanics eventually came and Will went over to return to his car. However, Hannibal had a thought that he had to play out, so he went over to Will before he could enter his car. “Wait.” The doctor requested.

“Yeah, Hannibal?”

“I have to thank you some way for helping me out today.”

“Oh, no. You don’t have to.”

“Please, it would make me feel better if you would let me.”

“Okay then. How?”

“I would appreciate it if I could invite you over to my house and cook for you.”

“Oh, really? That’s so nice of you.”

“I would love it if you would allow me. Just give me your phone, so I can give you my number and we can arrange a date and time.”

Will went into his pocket, got his phone and handed it over to Hannibal. “I will allow it.” He smiled, which was reciprocated.

The vet added himself as a contact in the other man’s phone and returned it. “I am looking forward to it.”

“As am I.” Will smiled, lightheartedly mocking the manner in which the other speaks.

“I must go now. Goodbye, Will.”

“Goodbye, Hannibal.”

…...

Will debated on when exactly to ring Hannibal up, as he did not want to look too desperate, but he also did not want to look like he did not care about him. He decided to wait until around midday the following day, hoping that was a reasonable and appropriate time.

The brunette rang the vet.

“Hello?” The quaint voice answered on the other line.

Will coughed, vaguely losing confidence. “Hey, Hannibal. It’s Will. I hope this isn’t a bad time to call?”

The doctor was grinning on the other side. “Ah, hello Will. The time you chose was not as I do not start work until 2 in the afternoon.” 

“Great. Sooo, when do you wanna do this thing?”

A small chuckle was let out by the vet. “Hm, well. Whenever you are free.”

“I’m off work for a few weeks. I’m a teacher and it’s summer vacation. So, I have a lot of free time.”

“Well then, how about next week, Friday at 7pm? I will text you the address.”

After the initial thought that the almost set date was too far away, Will responded. “Yeah, that works.”

“Glad to hear, I will see you then. Goodbye, Will.”

Will licked his lips. “Bye, Hannibal.” Then he heard the line die, indicating the doctor had hung up.

…..

Will needed to pick up Winston’s medication soon as he had not planned on making any more dog food for a few days as there was still a lot of it to go through. However, he still delayed the pick up of the meds as he wanted to run into a certain veterinarian. 

The younger man walked into the vets and was about to walk towards to the pharmacy section, when he spotted his favourite doctor, he froze in place as he felt his heartbeat vastly increase. Despite that, he kept his gaze on the vet, gulping and waiting for Hannibal to go into another room as he suddenly lost his willingness. The vet walked into another room as Will took a deep breath and joined the line to collect the medication.

5 minutes later and the teacher was still waiting in line, when he nonchalantly looked to his left and made eye contact with a certain vet who was walking over to him.

“Will.” Hannibal smiled, which was requited with a corresponding grin. 

“Hannibal, hi.”

“Did you come in at this specific time on the off chance of running into me?” The doctor questioned, faintly smirking.

Will’s heart raced, thinking he was caught out, but realised the others remark was probably a joke. So, the teacher laughed at the vet in response. “Haha, no I just happened to finish with everything I needed to do and it ended up being this time.” He lied,

“What a coincidence.” Hannibal winked. “Goodday, Will.”

Will swallowed the spit that was building up in his mouth since he was winked at, “See you.” And the doctor had left Will and he was now in the front of the queue.


End file.
